claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Audrey
Audrey is Claymore No. 3 of the current generation. Etymology "Audrey" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Ōdorī" (オードリー, pronounced "au-dr-ey"). "Audrey" is derived from the Old English "æðel" (noble) and "þryð" (strength). It was the name of a 7th Century Princess of East Anglia, England. This may refer to the claymore Audrey's chivalrous nature or simply to her high ranking. The name "Audrey" also means "strong", thus making her Gentle Sword technique an irony to her name. Appearance Audrey has long, straight hair, much like Galatea's and Irene's, both of whom were also ranked as No. 3 in their respective generations. She also has highly feminine features, such as long eyelashes and a sultry smile. She has silver eyes and wears the standard Claymore uniform. Image Gallery Personality Audrey is a very well-mannered and proud warrior, making her the exact opposite of Rachel. She also has a strong sense of honor, as evident when Miria's attack on the Organization succeeds in appealing to Audrey's chivalrous nature. Her personality is a blend of Sophia's and Jean's, along with her relationship with Rachel being similar to the relationship between Sophia and Noel. Being a defensive type, she greatly fears death; when she and Rachel attempted to take down Riful, she became terrified and even urinated in fear once she realized the amount of Yoki the Abyssal One possessed and their loss of chances to win or escape. Abilities Gentle Sword Gentle Sword is Audrey's signature technique. She uses her sword to reflect her opponent's attack using minimal strength to create a defense which counteracts her opponent's attacks. She can also use it to magnify the power of Rachel's Strong Sword. The Gentle Sword is first seen during Audrey's battle with Riful of the West, successfully deflecting some of the Abyssal one's blows and even re-directing some right back. Biography Audrey is first seen battling against Riful of the West. At first, she was unintimidated and fought using her Gentle Sword technique in tandem with Rachel's Strong Sword. Despite this, she was easily defeated. Both she and Rachel have to be saved from their imminent deaths by Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare. Unlike Rachel, she was still conscious when this happens (something easily remedied with a swift kick in the stomach from Deneve.) In return for saving her and the hunting party, she answered their questions on Galatea, telling them that she still lived but had deserted the Organization. Later, when Miria attacked the Organization, Audrey confronted her with Rachel, but both were easily incapacitated. Moved by Miria's mercy, she and the rest of her generation joined the former No.6 in her rebellion against the Organization. Along with the other Claymores and Miria, she battled the group of Abyssal Feeders sent after them. Following the appearance of the resurrected Hysteria, Cassandra, and Roxanne, she began to fight Cassandra alongside Rachel and Nina. After being scratched by Nina, Cassandra activated her ability and cut off Audrey's, Nina's and Rachel's legs. Audrey attempted to attack again but failed miserably, losing both of her arms. Cassandra was about to kill Audrey, but Raftela prevented her from doing so using Sensory Control, redirecting the path of her sword. Audrey was then surprised and shocked when Cassandra's wounds re-open after she regained her memories, showering them both with blood. Audrey is healed by Yuma, after Hysteria and Roxanne had died and Cassandra left the Organization. She is stunned by Yuma's ability and very thankful that she is still alive. Relationships Rachel Audrey appears familiar with Claymore No. 5, Rachel . They are evidently good friends, Audrey teases Rachel and Rachel is seen screaming and crying when she thinks that Cassandra is about to kill Audrey. Rachel and Audrey are polar opposites like Helen and Deneve. References es:Audrey Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Deserter Category:Single-digit Category:Defensive Category:Nickname